My "Twilight" Love Story 2
'Chapter 2: Could He be a.... Vampire?' I wasn't sure if I should say yes or should say no. He was cute, but we just met. I didn't really know what to do. I closed my eyes and circled whatever. Before I gave it back to him, I checked what I had circled. Looked like we're dating. I didn't know how this would turn out. But I had to stop thinking and listen to my heart. And what my heart said, was yes. I gave it back to Jake. I didn't look at him or anything. I just kept staring at the teacher. Which was weird because, I normally don't look at the teacher. I could feel him holding my hand. I jumped when he did. His hand felt..... cold? It was burning hot in here, and yet, his hand was freezing cold. I couldn't understand why it was. It was sunny the next day. I was expecting to see Jake at my locker, but he wasn't there. He wasn't in class neither. It didn't make any sense. I had no idea what was going on. First, his hand was cold. Then, he didn't show up at school on sunny days. It bothered me so much, I couldn't focus in class. I remembered reading books about vampires and how they can't go in sunlight, or they'll burn. And that their skin is freezing cold. And that made me think of Jake. Ws Jake a vampire? Or is it a coinsidense? I didn't know. But I had to find out. I was going to ask Jake the next day, but he wasn't there again. I couldn't understand why he wasn't there. I wish I could've called him, but he didn't give me his number. I was in my room all weekend thinking about it. It was Saturday day and Jake came through my window. "Well, look who came out of the cave," I said. "Hello to you too," He said. "Where were you?" I asked, rising frommy bed. "What do you mean?" He said. "You didn't show up tp school for two days," I said. "Sorry. I couldn't go to school," He said, while trying to give me a hug. I backed away. He didn't see me for two days and all he says is sory, and tries to give me a hug? "What?' He said. "All you have to say is sorry?" I said. "Yeah," He said. I rolled my eyes and closed my window, then my bedroom door. "Well, waht do you want?" I said. "Can't I see you?" He said. "Not after not seeing me for two days and then show up unexpectedly! It doesn't make sense," I said. "You wanna know why?" He saod. "Yes," I said. "Because I had a family issue, okay?" He said. "For two days?!?" I said. "Yes! That's just how my family is," He said. Lie. No family has issues for two days. "You expect me to believe that?" I said. "What?" He said, confused. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you're a vampire Jake!" I said. He just stood there. "How'd you know?" He said. "It's obvious. Your skin is cold, it was sunny for two days and you didn't show up," I said. He grapped my hand and jumped out the window. "Hold on," He said, while putting me on his back. I held on as he ran. He was running at the speed of light.The was another traut that vampires had. I completly forgotten about that. "Where are we going?" I said. "You'll see," He said. He ran into thte forest and set me down. "What happens now that I know?" I asked. "The others will find out that you know and will try to kill you," He said. "The others in your family?" I said. "No. There's my kind, and there's another kind. The other kind will track you down and kill you. I have to get you as far away as possible," He said. I just stood there. Where wil I go? Who will I stay with? I can't go with my mother. She's dead. Where is he thinking of taking me? 'Chapter 3: Where will I go? ' Coming soon...... Category:Romance